Vingt huit jours plus tard
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Pour répondre à un concours de Prudence qui voulait montrer Peter Pettigrew sous un beau jour, voici le dernier mois de travail de Peter, avant de devenir enfin un animagus.


**VINGT-HUIT JOURS PLUS TARD**

_Sirius est devenu un chien…  
>James est devenu un cerf…<br>Et Peter… Comme d'habitude, Peter n'est rien !_

Le pauvre Peter savait bien qu'il n'avait pas les capacités de ses amis mais sa déception était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ! Aucun mot, aucun regard n'avait contenu le moindre reproche mais il savait.  
>Il savait que Remus était parti se réfugier à la Cabane Hurlante cette nuit et qu'il serait seul.<br>Seul…  
>Parce que James et Sirius, confiants dans ses capacités, avaient choisi d'attendre que Peter soit prêt.<br>Parce qu'ils avaient décidé tous les quatre que rien ne les séparerait s'ils pouvaient l'aider. Un pour tous et tous pour un était leur devise.  
>Et c'était Remus qui était seul. Par la faute de Peter.<p>

_Ils ne disent rien mais ils voudraient être là-bas, avec lui. C'est à cause de moi ! C'est parce que je ne suis pas capable de me concentrer assez !  
>Non ! Je ne le laisserai pas tomber une fois de plus ! Le mois prochain, tu verras Remus, tous tes amis resteront près de toi !<em>

Il avait refusé de les accompagner à Hogsmeade* et, devant leur regard surpris, n'avait offert aucune explication. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se moquent de ses efforts.  
>Il était donc remonté dans le dortoir où Remus dormait à poings fermés, épuisé par la pleine lune, et s'était assis en tailleur sur son lit.<br>Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer.

_Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Remus ronflait si fort… Non ! Ne pas penser aux éléments extérieurs !  
>Par la force des éléments… Par le pouvoir de leurs totems…<br>Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici ! Pourtant le feu est allumé !  
>Par le Serpent de l'Eau…<br>Par le Lion du Feu…  
>Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu aussi froid ?<br>Par le Blaireau de la Terre…  
>Ca marche ! Ca marche !<br>Rester concentré…  
>Par l'Aigle de l'Air…<em>

Peter, sur son lit, tremblait de tous ses membres. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas du entreprendre cette étape seul. Que c'était dangereux. Il avait vu James, le puissant James, s'effondrer sans connaissance et aussi glacé qu'un cadavre à sa première tentative ! Il avait fallu toutes les connaissances en potions des trois amis réunis pour le ramener à la vie !  
>Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à aller aussi loin ! Il ne pensait pas être si prêt du but ! Il voulait juste accélérer un peu le processus…<br>« Peter ! »  
>La voix féminine qui l'appelait pénétrait à peine dans la conscience du garçon qui ne ressentait plus qu'un froid intense.<br>« Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce dortoir ? Remus, réveille-toi et aide-moi ! »

_La Terre est mon élément…  
>Je suis un prédateur féroce et sans pitié…<em>

Des mains le secouaient mais il ne les sentait pas, perdu dans sa transe.  
>« Enfin, tu es réveillé ! Cours chercher l'infirmière ! Ou McGonagall ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est en pleine crise ? »<p>

_J'ai toujours su que j'appartenais à la Terre…  
>Vous ne me verrez pas…<br>Mais vous ne pourrez pas m'oublier…_

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Que faites-vous dans le dortoir des garçons, Miss Evans ?  
>– Je…<br>– Merlin ! Pettigrew** !  
>– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a professeur… Ca fait dix minutes que j'essaie de le réveiller, sans succès !<br>– Lupin ?  
>– Je ne sais pas professeur McGonagall. Je dormais. »<p>

_Puissant et discret…  
>Indispensable et mal-aimé…<br>Incompris…_

Une main ferme lui souleva la nuque et la maintint immobile malgré ses tremblements.

_Je suis…  
>Je suis…<em>

Il sentit comme une déchirure dans sa poitrine. Il était rappelé dans le monde réel. Il y était forcé par un sortilège puissant.  
>Mais il ne voulait pas quitter cette transe ! Il voulait savoir ! Il combattait de toutes ses forces.<p>

_Terre… Haine… Puissance…  
>Je sais !<em>

Il était allongé dans son lit, plusieurs visages anxieux penchés autour de lui. Le professeur McGonagall lui tenait la tête, baguette dirigée vers son front.  
>Derrière elle, Lily Evans était blanche comme un cierge.<br>Il tourna le regard et vit Remus, se mordant les lèvres, aussi pâle que Lily.  
>Lui savait. Et il savait ce qui aurait pu arriver.<br>« Ne bougez pas ! ordonna McGonagall alors que Peter essayait de se redresser. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, Pettigrew, mais je ne vous laisserai pas tranquille tant que vous n'aurez pas vu Madame Pomfrey ! »  
>Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et étendit la couverture sur son corps. Peter réalisa alors que le froid intense ne s'était pas dissipé et que tous ses membres étaient glacés.<br>« Lupin ! Restez avec lui ! Miss Evans, vous avez fait votre devoir de Préfet, vous pouvez y aller ! »  
>Une fois la directrice de Gryffindor*** sortie, Peter ne prononça que deux mots à son ami.<br>« Je sais ! »  
>Et il plongea dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.<p>

Le plus dur était passé. Il avait été interrompu juste avant de parvenir à se transformer mais il avait réussi à se fondre dans cette transe si dangereuse. Il avait défié les éléments et il avait été accueilli.

_Remus ne dira rien. Il a promis. Les autres seraient furieux s'ils apprenaient que j'avais fait ça sans eux !  
>Tous pour un et un pour tous, n'est-ce pas ?<em>

Il était décidé à continuer seul les dernières étapes. Il était un Gryffindor, après tout !  
>Il leur ferait la surprise à la prochaine pleine lune.<br>S'il était prêt…

_Par la force des éléments, par le pouvoir de leurs totems, par le serpent de l'eau, par le lion du feu, par le blaireau de la terre, par l'aigle de l'air.  
>Par la force des éléments, par le pouvoir de leurs totems, par le serpent de l'eau, par le lion du feu, par le blaireau de la terre, par l'aigle de l'air.<br>Par la force des éléments, par le pouvoir de leurs totems, par le serpent de l'eau, par le lion du feu, par le blaireau de la terre, par l'aigle de l'air.  
>Animal de la terre, viens en moi !<br>Animal de la terre, viens en moi !  
>Animal de la terre, viens en moi !<em>

Cette fois, il n'était pas dans le dortoir. Il était recroquevillé dans un des nombreux passages secrets que nul autre qu'eux ne connaissait. Il répétait la litanie à voix basse, tout son être concentré. Il savait que les longues années d'études qu'ils avaient entreprises menaient à cet instant précis où il sentait ses entrailles se transformer.

_Par la force des éléments…_

Les yeux fermés, il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir que son apparence se modifiait lentement.  
>Trop lentement.<p>

_… par le blaireau de la terre…_

Il n'avait pas cru que la douleur serait si forte. Ce n'était pas le froid glacial qui s'insinuait dans son cœur, comme la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la douleur, d'ailleurs. C'était… c'était…

_… viens en moi !  
>Je… J'ai réussi !<em>

Autour de lui, le couloir semblait avoir grandi à des dimensions de cathédrale. Ses mains – ses pattes – étaient armées de longues griffes acérées.  
>Et ce membre qu'il ne connaissait pas ?<br>Peter n'avait jamais connu une telle joie que celle qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis : découvrir la sensation que lui procurait le mouvement d'une longue queue puissante !  
>Il savait bien qu'il était minuscule, que son corps, de son museau à la pointe de sa queue – sa queue ! – ne devait pas dépasser la taille de ses deux mains dans son état normal.<br>Il savait qu'il était le seul à juger ses nouveaux attributs comme digne d'intérêt mais qu'importe !  
>Son apparence lui convenait. Il savait, il avait découvert lors de sa transe, il connaissait la vraie valeur d'un rat.<p>

_Se transformer ne suffit pas à faire de moi un animagus. Il faut encore être capable de le faire instantanément, plus vite que l'œil ne peut suivre.  
>Et pour ça, il n'y pas trente-six méthodes. Je dois m'entraîner.<br>Et m'entraîner souvent !_

Peter était résolu. Il serait capable de suivre Remus avec Sirius et James à la prochaine pleine lune. Il serait assez imprégné de sa nature animale pour que le loup-garou ne s'en prenne pas à lui.  
>Pour cela, il utilisa tous les moments qu'il avait de libres à se cacher pour se métamorphoser.<br>Sirius et James s'étonnaient de le voir si peu. Remus avait compris et son sourire inquiet lui disait toute sa reconnaissance.

Et petit à petit, chaque métamorphose allait plus vite.  
>Et, la vitesse grandissant, la sensation désagréable de la transformation diminuait. Ou du moins, il avait de moins en moins le temps de la ressentir.<br>Et il savait qu'il serait bientôt à l'abri de toute attaque de lycanthrope à tout jamais. Sa part animale grandissait assez en lui pour que, transformé, il se sente un rat. Pas un vrai rat, bien sûr… Mais plus tout à fait un homme…

_Je ne les ai pas désertés.  
>Remus, tu ne passeras plus jamais une pleine lune seul !<br>Sirius, James, vous ne vous morfondrez plus en pensant à lui !  
>Tous ensembles !<br>Un pour tous et tous pour un, n'est-ce pas ?_

Vingt-huit jours plus tard, au crépuscule, les trois amis avaient accompagné Remus jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Le jeune garçon, pâle et effrayé, comme chaque mois, leur souriait courageusement.  
>« Attends ! murmura Peter, lui posant la main sur l'épaule alors que l'autre s'avançait précautionneusement pour figer le saule. Je vais le faire. »<br>Il lui sourit tendrement.  
>Avant qu'aucun des trois ait pu réagir, il se tenait sous sa nouvelle forme et courait vers le nœud dans le tronc, absolument à l'abri du risque, trop petit pour être remarqué par l'arbre.<br>Il se retourna alors pour voir les autres aussi changés en statue que le saule. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. James et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'œil et, tout à coup, à leur place se tenaient un gros chien noir et un grand cerf blanc. Le chien poussa Remus de la tête et celui-ci s'avança vers le passage secret.  
>Au passage, il prit Peter entre ses mains et le rapprocha de son visage pour mieux le regarder. Et tout ce que vit Peter fut des larmes de reconnaissance dans les yeux de son ami.<br>Remus posa Peter sur son épaule et s'enfonça sous l'arbre, suivi par les deux autres.  
>« Un pour tous et tous pour un, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il.<p>

_Un pour tous et tous pour un._

* Hogsmeade ~ Pré-au-Lard  
>** Peter Pettigrew ~ Peter Pettigrow<br>*** Gryffindor ~ Gryffondor


End file.
